


No Peace Tonight

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Established relationship sciles, Gang Rape, M/M, Peter Hale is literally the worst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sciles, Sex is not super explicit, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Scott McCall, Sweet sunshine werewolf prince I'm sorry, Teen Wolf AU, Violence, Why do I do this, bad dreams and memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves were rare, mysterious mutants of nature. Lycanthropy showed its symptoms in adolescence. They cropped up every now and then, and turned communities on their heads as the government struggled to find ways to manage them - and to protect them. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there were people hell bent on destroying them. Worse still were the people who thought that werewolves served a more suitable role as pets.</p><p>Scott spent seven years as Peter Hale's pet before he was rescued and the memories aren't so easy to shake. Most of this takes place in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/series"> Homeward Bound</a> series about a year before <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501520">Rescue Mission</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Peace Tonight

“He’s a little too small. Pretty though, but I don’t think that will help him much in a match.” Scott looked up from his nest of blankets on the floor, glaring hatefully at the two men who came to inspect him like an animal. He wouldn’t be surprised if they checked his teeth and ran hands down his haunches to judge him.

“Don’t let the size fool you, he’s a vicious little thing.”

Scott slid away from the voice of his master, chains rattling as he moved across the floor. He didn’t recognize the first man, someone older with some kind of British accent, but he was oh so familiar with Peter Hale. There werewolf shivered, body already rebelling in Peter’s presence. The years of training had taken their toll on his will.

“Kali is stronger, she has more experience. You really think your wolf has a chance?”

“Peter smiled, eyes following Scott as he tried to wedge himself back into the corner of his ‘kennel.’ “I think he’ll give your girl a run for her money, Deucalion. And if he loses, then at least his punishment will be entertaining. It’s just a friendly match; I wouldn’t want to have an ally lose such a valuable pet.” Deucalion nodded, turning his back on the wolf and clasping Peter on the shoulder. “Then I look forward to our match. I’ll see you down in the ring.”

Peter paused a moment as his companion left before striding across the room and jerking hard on the chain bolted to the center of the floor. Scott went sprawling at his master’s feet, whimpering just a little as the human’s hand closed around his throat and hauled him to his knees. He’d learned long ago not to struggle too much or the punishment would be severe.

“You’re going to fight hard for me, little pet, aren’t you?” Peter purred, rubbing his thumb down the line of Scott’s jaw. “I want an entertaining fight.” The wolf nodded shallowly, trying to keep himself from nuzzling against the human’s hand which tightened around his throat, leaving him gasping with eyes rolling back. “You know better than that, pet. What do you say?”

“Y-yes, Master.” He could barely get the words out. Smiling again, Peter gently kissed the corner of the wolf’s mouth and ruffled his hair.

“Such a good pup.”

—-

Scott snarled, wiping a drip of red from his bloody mouth as he slowly circled his opponent. The other wolf was sleek and deadly, eyes as crimson as Scott’s own. At least he was faster, lithe and slim, darting between the she-wolf’s claws. The woman laughed, her reach longer than his own and the sharp edge of her claws caught across his face in a spray of blood. Scott howled, managing to score his own set of wounds down her shoulder.  He had to at least make this look good. Scott had already decided this fight was going to be his last. Give Peter enough of what he wanted but fail and let this Kali kill him for all this was supposed to be a ‘friendly match.’ This would finally end and he could be free. The loser never lived no matter what Peter had said to Deucalion and he was so ready to just give up and hope for peace.

He grappled with Kali, a kick to the stomach slicing through his skin and sending him stumbling back. Scott lept at the woman, bowling her over and sinking in fangs into her side to tear away a chunk of flesh as he worried the wound in her ribs before rolling back to his feet. He spat out something bloody and gave her a vicious grin. He was enjoying this more than he should, even with the stinging ache of her claw marks that had cut deeper than he’d originally thought. There was something primal and satisfying about reducing existence to claws and fangs and pain, it made everything so simple. The rush of winning and the burst of violence was all so addicting. Scott saw his chance, the way she stumbled slightly and left herself open. A quick flick of his wrist and he could tear her throat out. His eyes darted to Peter, hesitating just a moment too long as the opportunity slipped away and Kali’s clawed hands wrapped around his neck. The young man closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

“WAIT!” Peter was on his feet, ending the match as Deucalion smirked beside him. Scott cracked one eye open in shock, denied his expected death. Kali tossed the younger wolf at his master’s feet who gripped his sweaty hair and forced Scott’s head back. “You think I didn’t see what you did, pup?” Peter hissed into the boy’s ear. “You were going to lose on purpose? I think you’ll find that there are worse things than death. Maybe I need to remind you of your place.” He dropped Scott in a heap, calm and collected as he walked back to Deucalion.

“I think your pets deserve a little treat, my friend. They’ve performed well, it’s only fair to reward them.” Peter said with a nod at the rest of Deucalion’s pack. “Derek, my boy, make sure they don’t end up killing him, would you? When they’re finished, get him cleaned up and brought back to me.” He ignored Scott who pulled himself to his knees, begging his master to change his mind, and guided Deucalion back into his office to discuss business. Ennis’s hand closed around the back of his neck and Scott fought for his life.

___

Scott wobbled on his feet, trying to keep from collapsing down to the floor as he stood silently in Peter Hale’s bedroom. His mind was full of static, numb inside and out. Thoughts kept slipping sideways, scattering and disjointed as his own brain tried to protect him from shattering. Distract. Deny. Stay quiet and empty so nothing hurt. He shivered slightly, stripped bare and caramel skin a litany of slow healing bruises, waiting for Peter to acknowledge him. His muscles trembled; body pushed passed its limits.

An hour past before the Hale finally looked up from his desk and quietly studied the swaying wolf. “I take it you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Master.” The words were dull, without inflection. A rote response drilled into him that he couldn’t stop anymore.

The wooden chair creaked as Peter stood, crossing the room to caress the side of his wolf’s face. “You could have won and you embarrassed me, pup. Don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t, I’m sorry…” Scott shook harder under Peter’s hands, but it wasn’t fear or pain. Need flashed through him, craving his touch like a drug, especially when it could be so gentle. He surrendered beneath the human’s mouth with a quiet moan, wanting this and hating that he wanted this. Peter turned his own thoughts against him, twisting his head in confusing patterns until all was left was the desire to please him, like Scott’s entire being was created solely for Peter’s pleasure.

The elder man’s fingers soothed away the aches, knowing just how to manipulate his pet until Scott was begging quietly for more. He ran his hand through the wolf’s short dark hair, smiling as the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. “I think you’ve been punished enough. Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

“Yes…please, yes.”

“Then say it.” There was steel beneath the velvet of his voice, pressing wet kisses against Scott’s exposed neck.

“I love you.” The words were barely audible, but the worst part was that they both knew he meant them.

Scott woke up with a soft breath, keeping perfectly still as his heartbeat raced in his ears. He wasn't sure where he was for a moment, confused in the darkness and with the warm weight against his back. Peter never slept sprawled with long limbs taking over the entire bed and the werewolf let himself relax back down against his pillow. It was just a bad dream, a memory Scott shoved down as far as it would go and buried it under the scent of Stiles and the way he breathed when he was asleep and the unconscious tightening of the arm slung around Scott’s body as if feeling the tension. He was safe, tucked tightly against Stiles in their bed with legs tangled comfortably together. This was everything he'd wanted, Scott had to figure out how to let go. There had to be a way to scrub that filth from his soul.

The wolf stared out into the darkness, still and sleepless until the alarm went off to wake Stiles for work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written as part of an ongoing collaborative work/RP series.
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
